The Lady and Her Hunter
by Wyvernium
Summary: After a case of criminals entrapped in thick layers of ice, Sector Security Chief Mina Simington undergoes a private investigation in search of "The Hunter." A duelist who has control over the freezing wind, discovering a nefarious plot that will threaten the lives of everyone in New Domino City. (OC x Mina!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, here is my 2nd 5D's fanfic, I got a little too overboard with VPD so I'm going to write this one casually, expect very slow updates for this one._

_Also, I will admit, my OC is basically zamigo delma from lupinranger, I can't pass it up, he has such a cool design._

_Anyway, fav/follow, review and enjoy!_

**The Lady and Her Hunter**

**Chapter 1: The Hunt Shall Never End**

A scream echoed through the lonely streets of New Domino City as a chair was thrown out a dilapidated home, shocked on-lookers took a step back as the chair shattered by their feet, afraid to be struck by the wayward projectile.

There, standing in front of the door, was a thuggish looking man with a black flat-top, wearing a greasy white suit. "Hah! Smash this place up, boys!" The man ordered, dusting his hands off as he searched for something else to trash.

"You don't need to tell us twice!" One replied. With wicked glee, they threw whatever they can off of their shelves, emptied drawers and smashed appliances in search of anything that had some sort of value to them, anything shiny in this muskily grey home.

In the corner of this broken house was a scared young boy, held protectively back by his loving mother, watching their father pitifully groveling to his knees to the leader of this gang of thugs; a short, but rotund man with a head of grease-ridden hair, a thin pointy mustache, wearing a tacky yellow suit that complimented the many gaudily big rings he had on his fat fingers.

"Please, Don Piero! Just give us more time to pay the loan!" Their father begged, clasping his hands together and hanging his head in shame.

The boss seemed to consider it for a mere moment before shaking his head, flashing a row of yellowed teeth

"You said the same thing last week, boy...Maybe this will help you learn that you shouldn't keep me waiting! I gave so much to you! So now it's time for me to take everything back!" He declared, motioning his thugs to continue their hunt for anything.

"Hey Boss! I've found some cards! Check it out!" One Thug announced, showing his boss the deck. The boy gasped, quickly shaking off his mother's grasp as he tried to snatch the deck back.

"Hands-off you little Rat!" The thug growled before quickly smacking the boy to the ground, the mother let out a scream of terror before rushing to her fallen son's side.

"Heh, let's see here then." Don Piero beckoned his underling, greedily taking the deck from him like a child taking its plaything.

"What a bunch of cheap cards!" The boss exclaimed as he scanned through it, unimpressed by the collection of common quality duel monster cards.

"But it'll do!" He said nonetheless, pocketing the whole deck within his mustard yellow suit as the boy and his mother watched.

"No!" The boy said, on the verge of tears, Don Piero only let out a snicker before talking down to the boy.

"It's best to learn right now little boy: When you owe someone, you'll have to pay eventually!" Don Piero then patted the boy's head, his mother pulling away from him before Don Piero could do more to him.

"C'mon boys, let's get out of here before Sector Security shows up!" Don Piero announced as he leisurely left the destroyed home, his snickering underlings following close behind him, leaving the family in broken despair.

As they left, a shadowy figure watched them on top of the building roof, spying on the gang with a single, glowing crimson red eye.

* * *

Deep within their office, Don Piero and his gang of thugs were relaxing, shots of cheap liquor were handed out to each thug like a dog being given a treat for their good work. Amidst the celebrating group were loan contracts of the many poor citizens of Neo Domino City had wrung around their necks.

"And then I was like: 'Hands-off you little rat!' before I floored that pipsqueak to the ground! You should've seen the look on his face when the Boss stashed his deck! What a loser!" One of the thugs recalled, letting out a nasty laugh, his cohorts snickered with him, too hazy in their drunken stupor to understand what he was saying.

As the goons celebrated, the portly man known as Don Piero happily looked through the boy's stolen deck before setting them inside of a gilded safe.

"Ah! This is the life!" Don Piero exclaimed as he finished his count, leaning back on his leather chair and letting out a satisfied, and relaxed sigh.

"Got plenty of money, got plenty of loaners, and now, I got plenty of cards!" The Don declared, chortling out a nastily loud and grating laugh.

***CRASH!***

A shadowed figure jumped through the window, crashing the gang's celebration as the lights went out, plunging the whole office room in uncertain darkness.

"What the He-" One of his goons was interrupted by a hidden strike to the face, knocking him out cold, the rest of Don Piero's goons were too intoxicated to understand the danger they now were in, childishly giggling as if this break-in was a prank before they fell to the floor in a bruise-ridden slumber, one-by-one. Don Piero let out a high-pitched scream, trying to fathom what was going on.

"Show yourself!" The rotund man demanded. He felt a chilling cold crawl down his spine as he only heard the pained moans of his now-unconscious guards. In the midst of this darkness, came a single glowing red eye and a gale of frigid wind.

"When you owe someone..." A voice started, sounding as cold as ice.

"What?!" Don Piero replied, not understanding the voice's words. The voice seethed out a deep growl; annoyed by the fat man's ignorance.

"You'll have to eventually pay with a **Shadow Duel!**" Two single rays of white crystal-like light beamed from the ceiling, one on top of Piero and the other shining on the speaker.

The speaker wore a long white blue duster coiled to a tall pointed collar, studded around the duster's coattails were bone-like spikes, protruding out of the rim of the coat like a fanged maw. On top of the speaker's head was a large cerulean Spanish cowboy hat, laced with a black band and a single white feather around its crown, shadowing his entire face except for his single red eye.

Razor-sharp spurs rattled as the Speaker paced back-and-forth, its twin-tail cape followed its owner's every move like pilot fish shadowing a shark.

"A Shadow duel!? What in god's name is that?!" Don Piero exclaimed, only noticing now that his left wrist was suddenly encased by his personal duel disk.

"My way of making evil like you, pay for preying on the weak, and the innocent." The stranger declared solemnly. He raised his finger to the sky, His hands groaning as they had to move, the metal-like appendages folding into each other like swords in a parry.

"For...I am the Hunter..." The Hunter introduced himself, bringing his hand down, pointing a finger gun at Don Piero.

"But I still have loans that I need to collect!" Don Piero retorted, trying to muster the courage to face this stranger.

"Heh...Then..." Like a stone gathering moss; a cascade of ice encapsulated The Hunter's left arm. The creature showed no discomfort from the numbing cold, effortlessly smashing away the icy shackle with his free hand like a hammer breaking glass, unveiling a blade-like navy blue duel disk that hid within.

"Let the Hunt Begin!" The Hunter declared as he let out a cheerful scoff, secretly hoping that Don Piero would duel for his life, instead of surrendering like a coward.

**"DUEL!"**

**The Hunter's LP: 4000**

**Don Piero's LP: 4000**

"Fine! I'm not afraid of you!" The man claimed defiantly, determined to defeat the stranger.

"Oh, you should be...For I am The Hunter, and you are just a bloated swine in need of butchering," The Hunter proclaimed, unimpressed by the man's bravery.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going to put you in a permanent loan! I activate the spell card Upstart Goblin! Giving you 1000 lifepoints while I get to draw a card!" Holographic dollar bills began to rain down upon the Hunter. The man ignored the bribery with a dismissive scoff, swatting away the fake currency so he could focus on the duel.

"And because you have more lifepoints than me, I can Special Summon Nefarious Trader from my hand in attack mode!" A well-dressed imp wielding an oversized phone joined his master's side in the waning darkness.

_Nefarious Trader, DARK, Level 1, Fiend, ATK: 0, DEF:0_

"I set two cards face down and end my turn, come attack me you fool!" Don Piero goaded, waving his hand to The Hunter.

"Heh, it looks like you seem to wear your demons on your deck...I will draw! And then I will summon Blizzard Thunderbird in attack mode!" Gusts of snow and frost blew through the duel, bringing forth a golden-winged beast wielding a snowflake-shaped trident within its icy wake.

* * *

_Blizzard Thunderbird, WATER, Level 4, Winged Beast, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200_

_You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 2 WATER Winged Beast-Type monsters, 1 from your hand and 1 from your Graveyard, except "Blizzard Thunderbird", then return this card from the field to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Blizzard Thunderbird" once per turn._

* * *

"Too bad, you activated my trap card! Endless loans! Now whenever you Special Summon or Normal Summon a monster, you'll be granted a loan token!" Don Piero revealed the trap card. Joining the Thunderbird was a small weedy imp, carrying a massive iron block on top of its spindly back.

* * *

_Endless Loan_

_Continuous Trap_

_When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster other than a "Loan Token", Special Summon 1 "Loan Token" (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) on your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. This Token cannot be Tributed or used as a Synchro Material Monster. During your opponent's Main Phase, your opponent can send 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard to select 1 "Loan Token" on the field and destroy it._

* * *

"You got to loan me a monster zone if you want to play! Haha!" Don Piero laughed, confident that his strategy will trap the Hunter in an endless loan token hell.

"So be it, I send Blizzard Falcon to the graveyard to get rid of your token!" As The Hunter slotted the card into the graveyard, the loan token gave up on lifting the metal burden, crushing its puny form and shattering into pieces.

"Thank you for loaning me a card! There's more where that came from!" The Don warned in a devious snicker.

"I attack your Nefarious Trader with Blizzard Thunderbird! Freezing Strike!" The winged beast struck down Don Piero's monster, skewering the fiend in a single lunge of its spear.

Don Piero's eyes widened in horror as his skin became glazed in a thin layer of frost, feeling like they could peel off at any moment. Sensing grave danger, the bloated man tried to flee, to escape from this madness, only to realize that his feet were now encased in ice, hopelessly rooting the Loan Shark to the floor like a bear clamped to an iron trap.

**Don Piero's LP: 2400**

"This is a shadow duel...When the coldness of your heart will make your whole body freeze over." The Hunter explained, not needing the Don Piero to ask.

"Shut up! This isn't real! This is just a trick! When Nefarious Trader is destroyed by battle, I can give you another Loan Token!" Another burdened imp joined the field, replacing the recently destroyed one.

"Tch, just another reason to freeze your soul and send it to the cold shadow realm. I end my turn." The Hunter picked his hat with a pair of fingers before tilting it down, patiently waiting for the next turn.

"Finally! I summon Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector in defense mode!" In a flash of blackened light came a large horned demon in a puffy purple suit, clenching a white tax ledger.

* * *

_Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector, DARK, Level 3, Fiend, ATK: 800, DEF: 1300_

_You can only control 1 face-up "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector". While there is a "Loan Token" on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each "Loan Token" they control._

* * *

"Now, since you control a Loan Token, Toichi can't be destroyed by battle!" Don Piero explained.

"And I equip Toichi with Illegal Business Practices! Doubling Toichi's special effect to inflict 1000 points of damage for each loan token on your field! Get him Toichi!" Don Piero ordered. The demon opened up its book, shooting out a stream of energy from its pages.

The Hunter lowered his head as he took the damage, his cape fluttering as he remained completely still.

**The Hunter's LP: 1000**

"Yes! And when it's my next turn! I can win this!" Don Piero celebrated. A scoff came out of The Hunter's hidden maw.

"You won't be getting a next turn...I draw!" The Hunter declared, swinging a new card from the top of his deck.

"I summon Blizzard Bat in attack mode!" A snow-white bat adorned with crystallized wings dropped to the field in a ear-piercing screech.

_Blizzard Bat, WATER, Level 4, Winged Beast, Tuner ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200_

"Don't forget Endless Loans! Now you have three Loan Tokens!" Don Piero reminded as another imp joined The Hunter's side.

"And I will Synchro Summon!" The Hunter announced, bringing his hand to his side like a gunslinger, revealing a weapon in a holster attached to his hip.

"Tuning Level 4 Blizzard Bat with level 4 Blizzard Thunderbird!" The Hunter would bring his hand up, withdrawing a frost-ridden revolver.

"From the frozen depths of injustice! Comes a monster that's heart is blacker than the ice he wields! I Synchro Summon!" The Hunter pulled the trigger, firing out a bullet, shattering the icicles around the revolver's chamber. The bullet began to gather snow, forming into an orb of dormant ice.

"Black Ice Lanius!"

like an egg, The glacier orb hatched open in a torrent of ash-like snow, freeing an enormous one-eyed bird of blackened ice that dwelled within.

* * *

_Black Ice Lanius_

_Level 8_

_WATER, Winged Beast_

_ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000_

_1 tuner + 1 or more WATER Winged-beast Non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish any number of WATER Winged-beast monsters from your Graveyard, then target the same number of cards your opponent controls; destroy them. This card gains 200 ATK for each WATER Winged-beast monsters you control._

* * *

"And its effect activates! I will banish my three Blizzard monsters to clear your board! Crying Gale!" Opening its maw, Black Ice Lanius breathed out a beam of energy, blanketing Don Piero's field in a thick layer of frost.

"What!? No!" Don Piero screamed out in terror. With its wings outstretched, the Synchro Monster trashed out a massive wave of crushing wind, shattering all of Don Piero's cards in a single strike.

"Wait! Please! I don't want to die!" Don Piero begged, dropping down to his knees and clasping his hands together like a desperate beggar. The Hunter paused, giving genuine thought to Piero's pathetic plead.

"You didn't give compassion to the family you've hurt this day! It is only fair that I do the same to you!" The Hunter cackled out a hysterical laugh, his stoic demeanor melting away as he gazed upon the pitiful boss with his single red eye.

"Now! Black Ice Lanius! End this duel with Flash Freeze Blast!" The Hunter ordered, pointing his

"Stop! NO!" Don Piero screamed as he was blasted by a stream of freezing energy, dropping his lifepoints to zero.

**Don Piero's LP: 0 **

**Winner: The Hunter!**

"Now...Enjoy your time in icy confinement...Bloated Swine." The Hunter scoffed, leaving his doomed opponent to his fate.

Like plants growing out of soil, the ice began to rise up from Don Piero's feet, reaching up to his knees, then his legs and then to his chest, all in the while the rotund man squirmed and struggled, trying in vain to free himself from this punishment.

like a horde of maggots devouring carrion, the ice crawled up higher, and higher, trapping Don Piero further until it reached his nape, the man began to cry out for help, his body now sealed away in a thick layer of ice.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" The Don let out his last terrified scream as claw-like icicles clawed inside of the man's mouth, delving deep into his lungs and freezing them over.

* * *

The family wallowed in their ruined home, trying to recollect themselves amidst their destroyed furniture, broken houseware, and stolen cards.

"We'll be alright..." The Dad tried to reassure his family, he himself not believing his own words.

His wife and son were catatonic, huddled together as they tried to comfort each other. Their eyes were greying and dulled, and their faces were blank, their sense of safety gone from Don Piero's gang.

It was then they heard a knock on their door. The family froze, unsure if it was another one of Don Piero's goons knocking, wanting to take more than what they already have.

Nervously, the father slowly walked to the door, his hand shaking as it gripped the doorknob.

He closed his eyes, fearing whatever lied behind the door as he opened it.

**"The swine has been culled, the meat shall be shared."**

Confused, the man opened his eyes, only seeing a deck of cards and several stacks of money on their doorstep.

"W-Who was that?" The wife managed to ask, bringing herself and her son closer.

"...A hero..." The man whispered, tears welling up in his eyes as he handed his broken son his once-stolen deck. For the first time ever since their home was destroyed, the boy cried tears of joy instead of despair, he would gently take back his cards, smiling joyously before silently thanking the mysterious stranger that saved his family and home.

* * *

"Sector Security! Put your hand-" Mina Simington's skin brisked as soon as she entered into the room, feeling a gust of chilling wind slash against her fair face.

She laid her eyes upon a collection of icy-laden statues of Don Piero and his gang, all displaying faces of horror, pain, and fear as they stood there motionlessly.

"What...The hell?" Mina asked herself, a tinge of fear creeping up on the woman, her mind boggled from this eerie sight.

"Chief Mina, report in, is something wrong?" A make voice coming from Mina's earpiece would ask, concerned for her well-being.

"...Yes Trudge, something is definitely wrong! Get forensics here as soon as possible!" Mina commanded, the operator let out a gulp, fearing her words.

"Yes Chief, guess we got a mess to clean up." Trudge answered back, disappointed.

"More like I got a mystery to solve," Mina replied seriously, turning off her communicator in a huff.

Cautiously, Mina laid a hand on one of the frozen criminals, before immediately swiping it back, her finger burning from the sheer coldness of the ice.

Mina then instinctively glanced at the broken window. There she saw, from the rooftops of a building was a shadowed figure Nesting upon the rooftops, staring at her with a single glowing red eye.

The figure tipped his hat to her before disappearing in a hazy mist, leaving Mina with more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ty, for the reviews and follows! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!_

**The Lady and Her Hunter**

**Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Hunter**

An exhausted sigh escaped out of Mina's lips as she worked on what must seem like her thousandth piece of paperwork. Trying to write how a band of criminals got encased in blocks of ice was frustrating for the woman, she could comprehend petty theft and duel gangs, but seeing Don Piero and his goons frozen over like a pack of giant popsicles was mind-boggling for her.

The woman had just recently finished a phone call with her direct superior, The Head of Sector Security: Lazar. Mina now had one job; find this Vigilante and put him to justice. However, this meant having to do a lot of paperwork first, needing to ask for permission from her higher-ups to send her men out, frustrating Mina to oblivion.

A vigilante was out in the city, and instead of heeding her investigation on this criminal, she had to stay here, in her dim office, doing pointless paperwork.

Her office was a disorganized mess. Stacks of paper littered around her desk between empty cups of coffee and half-eaten meals, all littered behind after an all-nighter.

After finalizing with a red stamp, Mina finally finished a stack of paperwork, only to found out that she had several hundred more pages to go, her effort seemingly doing nothing to put a dent in the massive amount of work ahead of her.

Tired and frustrated, Mina rubbed her eyes, heavy from a lack of sleep. As soon as she paused from her work, a coffee-induced migraine kicked her, pounding her head like a drum. Mina reeled back on her chair, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples as her thoughts drifted off to yesterday.

Where she saw the mysterious figure, who was no doubt responsible for what happened to Don Piero and his gang, Mina couldn't wrap her head around the stranger. What was the guy's motive? Was it to get revenge on Don Piero? The Loan Shark had made many enemies from his underhanded dealings, but this one was different compared to the others. When forensics came to scour for evidence, they discovered that this Vigilante stole all of Piero's contracts, freeing all those who were indebted to him. No vengeful layabout would care about those loan contracts, so why did he?

No, this Vigilante is hiding something. Mina wanted answers, and she knew that if she could find the stranger from last night, she'll get them. Grumbling from her inaction, Mina would take a stand with new-found energy, hopping off of her seat, forgoing the endless stacks of paperwork.

If she were to find answers, she'll have to find them on the field, and Mina wasn't going to get anything if she stayed in her office, writing the same sentences over and over to appease the stuffy Lazar.

She grabbed her duel disk, readied her deck, and downed a cup of coffee. The Sector Security Chief was ready. She left her office, opening to door, only to come face-to-face with Officer Tetsu Trudge, just about to check-in with his superior.

"Oh! Hey Chief...I was coming to ask you..." Trudge began to stammer in his words, awkwardly darting his eyes away as a blush crept upon his cheeks. Mina tapped her feet, impatient

"Do you want to go get some lunch with me? My Treat," He asked in a flustered mumble. Mina rolled her eyes, annoyed by the man's invitation. There is a vigilante on the loose, and the only thing that's on the Officer's mind is lunch?

"Don Piero and his gang are in critical condition after being thawed out! I'm getting chewed out by Lazar! Who knows if this guy is going to snap and start to target innocents! The last thing I need is lunch!" Mina snapped back in a frustrated shout, annoyed by her cohort's lack of diligence.

"Alright, alright...How about I help you investigate? I mean, you seem pretty annoyed right now," Trudge replied, irked by the woman's quick decline.

"No...I need you to on a patrol route. I seem to only one in Sector Security who cares about this case anyway." Mina lamented in a groan, walking away from an agast Trudge.

Trudge let out a forlorn sigh, pressing a hand against his forehead, "Real smooth Trudge...Real Smooth..." He said, smacking himself for his lack of tact.

* * *

'Don Piero and his gang trashed a household in the lower district of New Domino City. I can ask some questions to the family and hopefully can find a good lead in this Vigilante's whereabouts.' Mina said to herself, treading down the old streets with a pair of watchful eyes.

"Ah, there it is," The woman whispered to herself as she reached her destination. The same house that Don Piero and his gang visited. She knocked on the door, straightening herself up to look more proper.

A series of clicks followed before the door opened with a creak, answered by a middle-aged woman wearing an apron. "Hello there! I'm Mina Simington, Police Chief of Sector Security! I have a couple of questions for you and your family, may I come in?" Mina asked in a polite tone, cupping her hands in front of her waist.

"No problem, Officer! I was cooking dinner, you can stay for it if you're hungry," The woman offered with a kindly smile.

"Oh no thank you, this will only take a couple of minutes." Mina declined politely as the woman invited her in.

* * *

Trudge let out a sigh as he strolled through his patrol route on his duel runner, bored and frustrated with his work. He leaned back, soothing out a spring in his back before letting out a long, forlorn sigh.

"Why can't you just be upfront with her Trudge..." He told himself, his mind drifting off to the longing thoughts of Mina, her beautiful golden eyes, and her lovely blue hair. Ever since Trudge met the recently-appointed Security Chief, Trudge had tried many times to get her attention. Yet, all of these advances would go unnoticed by her, to infatuated by Jack Atlas to not realize that a particular Sector Security officer has feelings for her. Despite this rejection, he was still determined to see her to the end, hoping that she would finally say yes to one of his many invitations to lunch or dinner.

**"She is beautiful, is she not?" **

"Yeah, she is..." Trudge agreed with a little chuckle, his day-dreaming coming to an end. Embarrassed, Trudge would turn his head around, now staring down a man dressed like a cowboy, long duster, and all.

"Howdy." The Hunter greeted, tipping his hat to the Officer, pleased to have garnered his attention. Trudge glared at him, annoyed by the stranger's nosiness.

"Who the hell are you?" Trudge said in a low hanging growl.

The Hunter sat on a duel runner of his own. It was colored blue and white, matching his outfit, it's model was in the style of an American chopper, big wheels, tall handlebars, and a long body.

A pair of long steel exhaust pipes found their way at the back of the motorcycle, tucked between the machine's back wheel and the rider's seat as they breathed out smoke.

"...The Hunter, I was the one responsible for that bloated Don Piero's fate. His body, broken by my frigid justice." The Hunter answered, crinkling his fingers, letting a small hower of snow rain down to the ground, he watched as the snowflakes melted as soon as it touched the sun-blazed pavement.

"So your the one that Mina wants to interrogate..." Trudge remarked, folding his arms, undaunted by The Hunter's display of his mysterious powers.

"The cold-hearted one wishes to speak to me?" The Hunter asked, tilting his head slightly, his single red eye beaming at the Officer.

"Don't you ever say that about her again..." Trudge warned in a low growl, disgusted by The Hunter's words.

"I ought to put you behind bars...Do you know how much stress you caused for her? Bagging, you would make her realize how good I am for her! And she'll finally notice me for who I am!" Trudge declared, ready to take him on. The Hunter seemed to crack a smile, finding amusement at the man's real goals. The Hunter would shift his legs, his left boot now resting on the gas pedal.

"Hmph, My path will meet with the cold-hearted one eventually...For I have prey to attend to..." The Hunter declared. Without warning, The Hunter stepped on the gas, his duel runner roaring with life as it sped off in a smoke-trailing sprint.

"Damn it! You're not getting away from me that easily!" Trudge declared, revving up his own Duel Runner before driving off, following The Hunter close behind in a high-speed pursuit

* * *

Gales of wind brushed against the two riders as they sped through a highway, their Duel Runners keeping pace with each other despite The Hunter's headstart.

"Alright, you Frozen Rat! My superior wants to take you in for questions! I'll do whatever it takes to make it so! So let's duel!" Trudge demanded from the stranger. The creature let out a low, annoyed growl before pressing a button on his duel Runner, complying with Trudge's demands. A screen lit up in front of the duel runner as an electronic voice chimed out of the machine.

**"Duel-Mode On. Auto-pilot, Standby"**

"I have places to be...Prey that must be Hunted. You are nothing but a mere distraction." The Hunter stated callously, annoyed in being forced to duel.

"Quiet! You're going to be comin' with me after I'm through with you!" Trudge declared, his duel runner activating.

**"DUEL!" **

**Trudge's LP: 4000**

**The Hunter's LP: ****4000**

"I'll start things off with Assault Dog in defense mode!" An armored canine, equipped with a pair of machine guns materialized on the field, running along with its master in a sprint.

* * *

_Assault Dog _

_Level 4, EARTH, Beast, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800_

_When this card is destroyed and_ sent_ to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your deck._

* * *

"I end my turn with a card face-down, your move you Rat!" Trudge finished. The Hunter scoffed in reply, unimpressed by the turn.

"Draw." The Hunter declared, swiping out a card from the top of his deck.

"I will summon Blizzard Falcon!" Swooping down to the field in a gale of icy wind was a bird with jet-like wings and ice-tipped feathers

* * *

_Blizzard Falcon_

Level 4, WATER, Winged-beast, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500

If this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only use the effect of "Blizzard Falcon" once per turn.

* * *

"I will then use my spell card Blizzard Jet! It will give my Blizzard Falcon a boost of 1500 attack points!" The winged-beast stretched out its wings, freezing the air around it as it surged with power.

* * *

_Blizzard Jet_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 WATER Winged Beast-Type monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"Which means I can use its effect, if its attack is higher than its original attack, it can inflict 1500 points of damage to you!" In a roar, the blizzard falcon would gust out a torrent of icy wind at Trudge. The man would shield himself from the effect, feeling the cold air slash against his body, his uniform doing nothing to repel against the frigid wind.

**Trudge's LP: 2500**

"That was a lucky hit...Rat," Trudge growled under his breath, now noticing that his breath touched the cold air in a gasp of mist.

"I'm not done yet, Blizard Falcon! Destroy that Assault Dog!" The Hunter planted one of his spurs on the ground, tracing out a long line of grinding sparks as he forced his duel runner to turn sideways, making it slide against the ground in a gravity-defying drift.

"Icicle crash!" The Hunter declared, throwing his hand at Trudge's direction, the winged-beast screeched in agreement, rushing down to Trudge's monster, ripping it apart with several slashes of its sharp talons.

"Grrr, too bad, you activated Assault Dog's effect! Once it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon one from my deck! Come on out!" Trudge announced as another gun-toting hound came sprinting alongside him.

"Not bad...Dog, I end my turn." The Hunter complimented. His duel runner shifted back forward, several paces ahead of the Sector Security Officer.

"Your words mean nothing to me! I draw!" Trudge barked back. Drawing his next card with a scowl.

"You just messed with the wrong Officer! I summon Jutte Fighter in attack mode!" Appearing beside the Officer was a short man wearing round glasses, in the policeman's hand was a grey, club-like weapon.

* * *

_Jutte Fighter_

_Level 2, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 700, DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Jutte Fighter! I tune you with my Assault Dog to Synchro Summon..." The two monsters would nod to each other before jumping in the air. The Jutte Fighter disappeared into a pair of Synchro Rings, enveloping its canine comrade as it turned into four bright stars.

"Goyo Predator!" Trudge announced, throwing his hand up in the air. A Flash of light occurred throughout the highway, bringing about a masked Goyo monster wielding a dagger trailing off of a spiked chain. A savage growl came out of the Goyo's toothy maw before it let out a fear-mongering roar, its large cat-like eyes glowing with bestial rage.

* * *

_Goyo Predator_

_Level 6, __EARTH, Warrior __ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but any battle damage it inflicts to a player is halved. You can only use this effect of "Goyo Predator" once per turn._

* * *

"Goyo Predator attack! Goyo Fang!" Trudge ordered. The monster complied, spinning its weapon over its head before throwing the dagger at The Hunter's monster, entangling it in with its constricting chains.

**The Hunter's LP: 3100**

"Now I'll use Goyo Predator's effect to arrest it! Bringing it to my side of the field in attack mode!" Trudge declared. The bounded Blizzard Falcon squawked in fear as it was pulled to the Goyo Predator's side, coerced into fighting for Trudge instead.

"Huh, for an officer...You sure take like a thief." The Hunter pointed out, earning a growl from the man.

"Shut your mouth! You Rat! Blizzard Falcon! Attack him directly!" Trudge demanded. The monster obeyed, showering its former master with a storm of ice shards.

**The Hunter's LP: 2350**

"Looks like I got you cornered! I end my turn." Trudge remarked in a cocky snicker. The Hunter only drew a card in response, silently starting his next turn.

"Not for long, I summon Blizzard Bat!" A snow-white bat adorned with crystallized wings swooped down to the field in an ear-piercing screech.

* * *

_Blizzard Bat_

_Level 4, WATER Winged, Beast, Tuner ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 WATER Winged Beast monster from your hand, except "Blizzard Bat", and if you do, you can add 1 WATER Winged Beast monster from your deck to your hand that has a different name to all monsters you control. You can only use this effect of "Blizzard Bat" once per turn._

* * *

"And once its summoned, I can Special Summon Aurora Wing from my hand!" A snow-white bird, materialized on the field, its curtain-like wings, shining like stary lights in the frozen north.

* * *

_Aurora Wing_

_Level 4, WATER, Winged Beast, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. You can only use the effect of "Aurora Wing" once per turn._

* * *

I will now Synchro Summon!" The Hunter announced, bringing his hand to his side like a gunslinger, revealing a weapon in a holster attached to his hip.

"By tuning Level 4 Blizzard Bat with level 4 Aurora Wing!" The Hunter would reach for his holster, withdrawing a frost-ridden revolver.

"From the frozen depths of injustice! Comes a monster...that brings endless blizzards! I Synchro Summon!" The Hunter aimed the gun at the sky, a torrent of chilling mist following the gunslinger's hand.

"Blizzard Pheonix!" The Hunter pulled the trigger, firing out a bullet, shattering the icicles around the revolver's chamber. The bullet began to gather snow, transforming into a giant bird of glistening crystals.

* * *

_Blizzard Pheonix_

_Level 8, WATER, Winged Beast, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1700_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more WATER Winged-beast Non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn: negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls, and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each face-up card currently on the field __affected by this effect until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"And now, I will snuff out your reckless flame with a freezing wind! Blizzard Pheonix will negate the effects of all of your face-up cards! Gaining 300 points of attack for each one!" The Pheonix opened its maw, screeching out a buffet of mist, coveting Trudge's monsters in a thin layer of frost, stiffening their movement as if petrified in stone.

**Blizzard Pheonix's ATK: 2000 - 2600**

"Wait, then that means it's stronger than my Goyo Predator!" Trudge realized, his eyes widening in shock.

"Correct! Go! Blizzard Pheonix! Dual-Wing Blade!" The Hunter's duel runner turned sideways again, giving its rider a clear view of Trudge and his field of monsters.

Trudge shouted in a wince as his monster was sliced in half by the Pheonix's razor-sharp wings.

**Trudge's LP: 2300**

"If that's the case...Descending Lost Star! As soon as Goyo Predator gets destroyed, I can bring him back in defense mode!" Trudge retaliated, reviving his Goyo Monster.

* * *

_Descending Lost Star_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0. Also its battle position cannot be changed._

* * *

"I end my turn with two cards face-down." The Hunter finished, gaining a set card by his side. Blizzard Phoenix began to rest in its flight, gliding through the air with no attempt to rise any higher.

**Blizzard Pheonix's ATK: 2600 - 2000**

"And its the last turn you're ever going to get! My Draw!" Trudge declared, laughing from the newest card added to his hand.

"It's time to arrest ya'! Lawbreaker! I summon The Tuner Monster! Sword Master!" A bedouin warrior, wielding a pair of curved swords, appeared on the highway, spinning them around in a performance of blades.

* * *

_Sword Master_

_Level 3, EARTH, Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 1200, DEF: 0_

_If a Warrior-Type monster you control attacks your opponent's monster, and the opponent's monster is not destroyed by battle, at the end of the Damage Step, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During a battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I'll synchro summon again! By Tuning Sword Master with Goyo Predator!" The swordsmen disappeared into a trio of Synchro Rings, circling Goyo Predator as the synchro monster transformed into five glowing stars.

"It's the end of the line lawbreaker! I summon! Goyo King!" Arriving at the duel in a flash of light, came a warrior with long white hair, a face covered in white and red kabuki face paint, and a twin-pronged halberd.

* * *

_Goyo King_

_Level 8, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
_When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: This card gains 400 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._  
_● Take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Hahaha! This duel is over! Goyo King! Attack this criminal's frozen chicken with Goyo Strike!" Trudge shouted with a laugh. Goyo King brought its weapon over its head, before bringing down unto the creature, splitting it in two.

**The Hunter's LP: 1550**

"And then I'll use Goyo King's effect to arrest it! Come to my side you rat with wings!" Trudge beckoned as a pale copy of Blizzard Pheonix appeared on Trudge's side of the field.

"Now! End this duel! Your Blizzard Pheonix is going to attack you directly!" The Officer announced in a howl of laughter, his victory assured. The Hunter cracked a smile, hidden by the shadows cast by his hat.

"You're not going to stop the Hunt...The Hunt will never end...I activate the trap card. Confusion Chaff!" The revealed trap card turned into a flurry of paper, disorienting the attacking Winged-beast.

* * *

_Confusion Chaff_

_Normal Trap Card_

Activate only when your opponent declares a second direct attack during the same Battle Phase. Conduct battle between the attacking monster and the first monster that attacked directly (other effects cannot be activated during this battle).

* * *

"This forces your stolen Blizzard Pheonix and your Goyo King to battle!" The Hunter explained. Blinded by the trap card, Blizzard Phoenix would attack aimlessly, flailing at Goyo King with a flurry of ice shards. The Goyo monster would defend itself, spinning its halberd around itself, deflecting the storm back at the beast and destroying it.

**Trudge's LP: 1500**

"Grrr...I still have your other little bird, Blizzard Falcon! Attack him directly!" Trudge reminded in an angering growl.

"I activate my other trap card! Frozen Revival!" A bird's egg made of ice formed, blocking the falcon's attack.

* * *

_Frozen Revival_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can banish any number of WATER Winged-beast monsters from your graveyard, if you do, Special Summon 1 WATER Winged-beast monster from your deck with levels equal or less to the total combined levels of the monsters banished by this effect._

* * *

"I banish Blizzard Bat and Aurora Wing! To Special Summon Blizzard Hawk from my deck!" Two wispy spirits entered into the egg, giving it the life it needs to hatch open a giant hawk of snowy feathers.

* * *

_Blizzard Hawk_

_Level 5, WATER, Winged-Beast ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster with ATK less or more than its original ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) __but you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn, except WATER monsters._

* * *

"Whatever, you only have on turn left anyway, make it count!" Trudge declared. The Hunter scoffed out a laugh in reply, undaunted by the man's claim.

"The Hunt...Shall never end, for I will force it to run forever! I Draw!" The Hunter declared, drawing a new card in a mighty flourish.

"I summon Snowy Fletching!" A time baby chick came to the field, fluttering its wings rapidly in a desperate attempt to stay in mid-air.

* * *

_Snowy Fletchling_

_Level 1, WATER, Winged-Beast, Tuner, ATK: 100, DEF: 100_

_You can discard this card from your hand to add 1 Level 4 or lower WATER Winged-beast monster from your deck to your hand, __except "Snow Humming Bird".__ When this card __If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, __target 1 monster on the field; change its battle position._

* * *

"For the last time! I Synchro Summon a monster!" The Hunter announced, bringing his hand to his side like a gunslinger, revealing a weapon in a holster attached to his hip.

"By tuning Level 1 Snowy Fletchling with level 5 Blizzard Hawk!" The Hunter would reach for his revolver once again, refilling its chamber with another frosted bullet.

"And as Snowy Fletchling is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can switch your King's battle position!" The King would be attacked by a horde of pecking hatchlings, disorienting the warrior into a defending stance.

"From the frozen depths of injustice! Comes a monster...that Hunt to its bitter end! I Synchro Summon!" The Hunter aimed the gun at the sky, a torrent of chilling mist following the gunslinger's hand.

"Tundra Hunter Hawk!" The Hunter fired out another round, shattering the icicles around the revolver's chamber. The bullet began to gather snow, the metal ball transforming into a four-winged bird with talons of ice shards.

* * *

_Tundra Hunter Hawk_

_Level 5, WATER, Winged-Beast, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1100_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more WATER Winged-beast Non-Tuner monsters_

_ When this card is Synchro Summoned: target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Changes its battle position, if you do, its ATK and DEF becomes 0. Once Per turn: You can send 1 monster you control to the GY, this card gains 400 ATK._

* * *

"The Hunter Hawk will use its effect! I can target your Goyo King and switch him back to attack position, but now it's attack and defense becomes zero!" The Hunter declared.

"Wait, that means I'm open for an attack!" Trudge exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock.

"I told you...The Hunt shall never end! Tundra Hunter Hawk attack Goyo King with Frostbite Swipe!" The winged-beast let out an ear-retching roar, flying up to the weakened Goyo King before crushing the monster between it's claws.

**Trudge's LP: 0 **

**Winner: The Hunter!**

"I told you, I will meet with her eventually...But I have prey that must be hunted!" The Hunter waved goodbye before speeding off, his duel runner gaining back its speed that it once last when forced to duel.

"Noooo!" Trudge shouted in defeat. Trudge's duel runner would suddenly hiss out a buffet of smoke, hitting the officer's face with a gust of smoke as it's engine started to die, slowing down until a complete stop.

"Damn you...Rat...I'll chase you to the ends of the EARTH! Do you hear me!? You haven't heard the last of me!" Trudge yelled out, shaking his fist. There was no response, The Hunter becoming a mere dot in the distance, reaching his destination without any further interruption.


End file.
